Proof of Existence
by DarknessMistress
Summary: Alexia, the first nobody to have ever been, finds herself alone in The World That Never Was. Teaching herself how to harness the powers of darkness, she travels to and from Midgar to sate her loneliness. Shinra becomes aware and the Turks are sent in to investigate. How will Reno deal with meeting this nobody? Not to mention the slow Heartless invasion occurring all over Gaia.
1. Chapter 1 - The Process of Existing

This is an old idea from when everyone was theorizing that Axel was Renos nobody. I was thinking about it the other day and decided to go ahead and write it, even though it goes against canon. Hence why it's under AU. It is a bit AU, but doesn't stray so far that it no longer follows the plot of KH.

Let me know what you think of the concept and how the first chapter turned out. Reviews always help me in future planning. So now that I'm done explaining everything, please enjoy!

Chapter 1 - The Process of Existing

One day, I simply existed. There was no celebration, no hospital or doctors, no parents, no nothing. I just was. There really is no other way to say it.

When I was, born I suppose you could call it, I stood. That may seem strange to you, but it's true. I came into existence standing in a place now referred to as The World That Never Was. It was dark, the only traces of light coming from the skyscrapers overhead. I now remember that the alley was cold, though I was unaware of what cold even meant. I stood for what must have been hours. You see, I was not like the others who arrived after me. There was no one there to persuade me of anything. There was no offer to join any group. There was nothing but myself and the city.

Although, I must admit. a birth like this is rather convenient in a way. I came into being with a decent enough body, that of an adult in their early 20's, leaving me physically capable to fend for myself. Despite the great advantage, I was also born with one fatal flaw. I felt nothing. Everything was blank. I had no purpose, no reason to move at all. My mind was completely vacant of any and all thought. I stared at the alley wall, unflinching, my eyes uninhabited by thought or any sort of emotion.

All this being said, this must seem peculiar to you. Me telling you all this I mean. But to truly understand my story, you must understand everything; who I was, am, and what I will become.

Looking back on everything, the most perplexing part of abruptly existing is to not grasp what existing is. You are, but you aren't. You physically are, but you cannot comprehend that you are. It is different for all of those who are like me, how we "awaken". How we become self aware, how we come to take the first step. I've always felt the others were spoiled in the regard, to have the luxury of having another to make them move. It was hardest for me, having nothing to make me be.

The hours ticked by as I stood there, unflinching, rooted to one spot. I should have been grateful for what happened next. But at the time, I was only bitter and resentful for my awakening.

Something fell on me. Slowly in small, light increments, something from above descended onto me. It first came in a small gentle wave, something I could barely even notice. Then it seemed to grow, a larger, heavier blanket falling on me. I looked up on instinct. Why I gazed above me, I'm still not certain. Perhaps I was curious about the outside stimulation. But as far as I remember, I don't recall wondering. I merely looked.

Soon the blankets turned to something even heavier. It was difficult to look at any longer, so I cast my eyes down to the ground.

This was something. I knew what this was, but couldn't remember. I struggled to find the word, but couldn't think of it. I stood there even longer than I already had when it came to me.

"Wet."

The sound of my own voice startled me. I spoke again to be certain it was me.

"Wet. Wet."

The vibrations of my voice made me uneasy. I placed my hands on my chest and throat, repeating the only word I seemed to know. I repeated the word over and over again seemingly without meaning. I couldn't grasp if what was coming from above was called wet or simply was wet.

I fell silent. I raised my hands slowly, cupping them so I could collect what was falling around me. I examined it, looking for the word I knew but had never heard.

"Rain," I murmured, my voice barely above a whisper. "This is rain."

I didn't know how I knew what I knew. All I knew was that I needed to do something. I looked at my surroundings as if seeing them for the first time, despite that I had been staring at them for what felt like eons. The things around me were so tall I couldn't see over them.

"Buildings."

These new but old words were coming to me one right after the other.

"Tall. Sky. Lights."

Where was I? I was standing between some buildings. It was small, narrow and cramped. It was dark but I could see the soft glow of blue light at the corner.

"An alleyway."

It had finally dawned on me that I was standing in an alleyway. Of all things, it was an alleyway. I drifted slowly towards one of the walls beside me, finally allowing the water to slip through my fingers as I reached out. I jerked my hand back instinctively as I felt the icy chill of cement beneath my fingertips. The frigid temperature had deterred me almost instantly and I was not eager to reach out again. My gaze went back to the corner of the alley where it looked like I could leave this closed off area.

My legs moved of their own accord, guiding me where I had never thought to go before. The sound of my own footsteps rang in my ears. Sound, now that I was conscious of it, was going to take some getting used to.

I rounded the corner, following the alley to a street. Towering skyscrapers lurked overhead and neon street signs adorned the buildings. Blackened skies gave little vision to anything that could be seen down the empty streets.

Gazing around at my surroundings, I tried to think of where this was. Perhaps it would come to me like other things had. Surely I would recognize something. I examined everything before I came to a stark reality.

"No. I don't know this place. Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Solitary

Authors Note - After a lot of rewriting, here is chapter two dear readers. Thanks for the follows and favorites! As always, please be sure to review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 2 - Solitary

Initially, the silence of the city didn't bother me. I may not have known where I was or how I got there, but the nonexistent activity did keep me calm. The streets were void of any activity. Wasn't there supposed to be something here though? That's what my gut told me.

I began to wander the vacant intersection, doing my best to get my bearings. Nothing looked familiar only confirming my previous conclusion. I really did have no idea where I was.

The rainfall grew heavier, soaking my body. I didn't like the cold chill it gave me and my instincts took over. I walked briskly to the nearest building, heading to the first door I laid eyes on. I reached out, fingers brushing the handle when I saw it.

On the other side of the door, I saw a girl. Startled, I jumped back, unsure of what to make of this stranger. She mimicked my movements exactly. I stared at her, waiting to see what she would do next. Dark, wavy russet colored hair tumbled over her shoulders. It was about mid back length and was as soaked as my own. Deep blue eyes examined me from behind the glass. Her blue sleeveless dress stopped just below the knee and was decorated with a black geometric pattern all over. She also wore a black coat that was about as long as the dress and her feet were decorated with black boots.

I wasn't sure what to make of her. No matter what I would do, she would just copy me. She make me feel uneasy and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go into the building anymore. Eventually I tried the door. It opened with a gentle pull, but the girl was gone. I stared into the dark room, confused. I closed the door, choosing to stay outside. That's when I saw her again. After repeating the process several times, something finally dawned on me. There was a word for this. This girl wasn't really there.

"A reflection," I murmured to myself. I looked down at my own body for the first time, examining my olive toned skin. It was so odd to suddenly be self aware. I'd never looked at myself or thought about myself until this point. I took a closer look at my reflection, examining myself carefully.

I remember being a bit fascinated. For some reason, I felt like I was supposed to look different. The longer I looked at myself, the more I recognized myself and became more of a stranger at the same time.

Deciding I had wasted enough time, I headed into the building. I wasn't really sure as to what I was looking for at first. I was searching for a clue as to where I was as well as another person now that I was aware I was one. The building was completely empty though. There wasn't a person or a single object in the entire building. Seeing as I had no other choice, I moved on to the superstructure next door to expand my search.

Minutes slowly turned into hours. This city seemed to be in a constant state of darkness, no matter how much time passed. No matter where I went to search, I only found empty space. Was there nothing in the entire city but empty structures?

The hours dragged on until an entire day had passed. I didn't have a sense of time back then. I didn't know that an entire day had passed, but my legs felt heavy for some reason. The rain had yet to let up, so I sat down inside one of the buildings. Taking refuge near the door, I laid down instinctively. I wasn't sure what the feeling was that was coming over me. I struggled to keep my eyes open longer than a second, feeling my consciousness ebb away from me. That's when I realized what this was.

"I'm sleepy," I murmured aloud, falling into the darkness of a dreamless slumber.

When I awoke, the rain had stopped. Continuing my search, I stuck to the streets more. Maybe there would be someone else out there now that it was dry. I was mistaken though.

The days soon turned into a week. I kept looking for others for as long as my body could endure it's constant state of motion. When it could no longer stand to move, I would sleep where ever I was. When I would awaken, my exploration would continue.

Sometime during the second week, I ran into something in the center of an intersection. It's face was bright and glowed in the dark of the never ending night. The ticking drew me closer to it as I searched my mind for what this was.

It wasn't long before I realized this was a clock. That's when I began to think about how long I had been wandering. It was then when I remembered the passing of time. I needed to know how much time was passing in my useless search.

I continued to wander that day, but I was careful to stay close to the clock. I retraced my way back to the clock several times, tracking the hours carefully. Eventually 14 hours had passes and the heavy weight of fatigue hit me again. I slept below the clock that night and every night for what I now know was nearly two weeks. Back then I only tracked the days, unable to remember the existence of weeks and months.

Each day I would venture further and further from the clock, exploring as far out as I could. I'd always give myself enough time to return. Frustration began to settle in not long after. Surely I could not be the only person here. There could not only be one of me in this entire city. Where was everyone else? They had to be beyond the reach of the clock, somewhere I was hesitant to explore.

The knowledge of time was the only thing I had gained from this city. It was an uneasy feeling to leave the only think I knew for certain. I approached a different method before abandoning the clock.

There has to be at least one other person that walks within sight at some point. Maybe they did so while I was asleep. I decided I would stay awake rather than sleep. Surely that's why I hadn't seen another person.

That day, I sat near the clock, watching the hours tick by. My eyes eagerly scanned the streets, searching for one other person. Just one. Soon I became weary, slumber tempting me once again. I forced myself to fight off this unwelcome guest, doing my best to stay awake.

An hour passed as I gazed at the clock through bleary eyes when the feeling washed away. My urge to fall into the darkness of sleep vanished in an instant. I felt like I had just awoken, all my senses alert and functioning. I stayed awake as if I had slept as well. For days.

I began to realize how long a day was as I stayed up for five of them in a row. It became easier to ignore my compulsion to sleep during those days. Each day, it began to sink in that my theory wasn't going to work. In all those hours that passed, I saw not one person.

In hindsight, this was my damning moment. Discovering that I didn't need to sleep caused me to never do so. Keeping track of time was only maddening, so I abandoned my precious clock. I roamed the city freely, unrelenting in my pursuit.

The weeks turned into months. Dedicated and unwavering, my inquest only gave me one thing; I could navigate the city with growing ease at each passing day. Once the streets were memorized, I inspected even the tallest of buildings from top to bottom.

Each day, I would grow a little less hopeful. Deep down, I began to feel like I really was the only one. Reality sank in slowly as my confusion and irritation gradually rose. How, no, why was I the only one here? Why was I alone? Shortly after, I ran out of things to explore.

Rage seeped its way into my heart gradually. I didn't understand. How was it possible that I was the only person here? This can't be right. Resentment filled me as a storm began to brew.

I began to hate the city. I wanted to leave. The towering skyscrapers seemed to mock me, blocking any way that might have lead away from this hell. There had to be another way to another city. There just had to be. Why couldn't I find it?

Then one day, something inside me snapped.

My emotions boiled over and my back grew hot. Heaving out large breaths of air, I gave in to my own helplessness. Tears streaked down my face for the first time, blurring my vision of a place I had come to resent. I felt like I was going insane, searching for something that could never be found.

"Why?" I gasped between shallow breaths, hardly recognizing my own voice. Somehow, uttering that single word brought some sort of relief. I repeated it again and again, my voice growing louder with each repetition. Soon I was yelling the word, then screaming it until my voice grew shrill and hoarse.

I began to pound my fists on the glass of those buildings full of false hope. I gazed at my reflection with contempt, shrieking at myself with a growing hatred. The glass began to crack under my fists and my fury only continued to rage on.

All I wanted was to escape. I wanted to leave and see someone, anyone else.

"Why?" I wailed at my reflection one last time before it appeared. I saw it in the cracked glass. A dark shadow formed behind me, rising into a long oval shape. It seemed like the darkness of the city had formed this thing.

I turned, my brief moment of hysteria temporarily subdued by the first new discovery I had made in months. I wasn't sure what it was at first. I examined it carefully. Somewhere inside me, I knew what this was. I was just too shocked and surprised to admit it to myself. This is what I wanted.

It was a door.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Door to Salvation

Authors Note - Thanks so much for reading this far. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next installment just as much. Please be sure to read and review! Your comments do help me grow as a writer!

Chapter 3- A door to salvation

There are some things that are purely instinctual to nobodies. Things like summoning lesser nobodies, summoning your own weapon and using darkness to create doors were things we all knew how to do; you just had to provoke us so we would also realize we knew how to do it. Of course, first attempts would be sloppy and mastery would take time like it would with any skill. However, there was always an uneasy feeling about your first door. Unless you had a clear picture of where you wanted to go or could imagine accurately the type of place you wanted to be, you had no idea where you would end up.

Maybe that's why I stood there, staring at the door I had created, completely dumbfounded. I felt uncertain as to what this was. I felt like it was a door, but I didn't know for sure if it was or not. It looked nothing like the other doors I had encountered. The center was a black abyss, something that seemed to tell me to stay back. But the black tendrils that seemed to make up the door beckoned me closer. The faint purple glow around it made me feel all too comfortable, urging me forward as well.

My nerves started to get the best of me. Could I really go through with this and walk into this thing I only felt like was a door? Where would I end up?

That's when I took a look around me again. Did it really matter where I ended up? Anything had to be better than this hell. Besides, the door was already open. All I had to do was walk through it. Maybe there would be someone on the other side.

The thought of another person drove me ahead. Pushing all of my uncertainties away, I took even steps forward. I closed my eyes just before entering the doorway, still frightened of the darkness. I kept my eyes squeezed shut until my feet hit broken pavement I was unfamiliar with and the sound of distant voices filled my ears. I cautiously opened my eyes, uncertainly about what would be awaiting me.

I stood at the rear entrance of a crumbling building. The roof had caved in long ago and only a few walls were left standing. I looked down to see smashed concrete at my feet. The walkway to the structure was in pieces. I walked in through what little remained of the doorway. I could easily see the road beyond the rubble of the abandoned building.

Yellow tape blocked the opening to where the front door may have once resided. I ducked below and looked back at the mess from the sidewalk. Bright signs were sticking out of the ground.

"Condemned," I read aloud. After a moment, I realized that I had read the sign with little to no struggle. I seemed to be able to figure out what new things were with a far greater ease that I had before. Somewhat pleased, I continued to explore my surroundings.

The street here wasn't pristine like it was at the other place I had been trapped for so long. Cracks and potholes littered the road. The other buildings on the street were still standing. They varied in size and height but weren't nearly as tall as the skyscrapers that I had become accustomed to.

My attention was drawn away from my surroundings as the sound of distant voices fell on my ears again. Eager to find another person, I took a moment to listen to what direction the voices were coming from. After quietly determining where I needed to go, I took off at a brisk walking speed. Several twists and turns down narrow alleys and streets finally brought me to what I had been searching for all these months.

Brick and iron buildings towered above cobbles streets. People roamed the busy square freely, focused on themselves more than their surroundings. The hustle and bustle was obvious. Nearly everyone walked in quick strides, the urgency of their steps almost making them look like busy ants.

I stood quietly observing those around me before making another move. I tentatively lifted the hood of my coat, covering my face as well as I could. For some reason, many people seemed to be concerned with hiding their faces as much as possible be it with a hood or hat. Everyone also seemed to walk with a purpose. No one was wandering. They all had a goal, a destination they wanted to reach.

My eyes skimmed the streets, attempting to figure out which building I wanted to enter. I eventually settles on a structure with a bright neon sign attached to it as my target. The sign reminded me a bit of the city I had been stuck in and seemed somewhat comforting; it was the only thing I had encountered thus far that seemed familiar. I also wanted to find out what was in a building labeled Euphoric Elixirs.

I took long steady strides toward my destination. Deep inside I felt a thrill walking amongst so many people. I had searched for others for so long. All I really wanted to do was run up to anyone that would listen and ask where I was. Yet somehow, I felt like I wasn't supposed to. My instincts seemed to have gotten me this far; I dare not go against them.

The stainless steel door was propped open, welcoming all that passed by the building. Inside was dark, the glow of the neon lights and dim fixtures the only source of light in the room. Dark brown tables and booths filled the room. A bar surrounded by stools took up the back wall. Neon lights surrounded the display of colorful bottles and the bar counter glowed a soft blue. I could feel myself drawn to it, wanting to see more.

Confusion slowly seeped into my head. I knew the bar was called a bar. I knew there were glasses and bottles on and around the bar. But I had no idea what they were all for. What was the purpose of a glass? What were the colorful liquids in the bottles?

A gentle tug on my arm and a deep voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey babe, can't let you in without seeing an ID."

I jumped at the sensation of someone touching my arm. I'd been alone for so long the feeling shocked me to my core. My arm jerked of its own accord, startling the man who had stopped me.

"Sorry sweetheart. Didn't mean to scare you." Gentle forest green eyes gazed at me softly. A crooked smile adorned the man's face, matching his lax stance. Messy hazelnut hair complimented his features nicely. He wore black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, a copy of the buildings logo printed to the front.

"ID?" I replied slowly, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Yeah, an ID." he said with the same kind smile. "I need to see yours"

I gazed at the man in front of me for a moment, suddenly panic stricken. I had no idea what he was talking about. What would happen to me if I didn't have what he wanted?

The man studied me carefully, a slight frown appearing on his face.

"Do you not have one?" he asked, seemingly unphased.

I couldn't find the words I wanted to say, my mind racing to figure out how to get out of this situation. I felt like I needed to make a run for it.

"Are you even from around here?" the man inquired, tilting his head to the side.

I hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"N-no." I managed to force the word out.

"Hey, calm down," the man said plainly, raising a finger to his lips. "I won't tell anyone. Do you even know where you are right now?"

"No." I say more firmly, eyes aiming at the ground.

"Any money? Even just a few gil?" the green eyed man questioned. His eyes had been changing and softening in ways that I had never seen before. It made me feel more comfortable and like it was ok to tell him things. But the last thing he talked about. The gil. I had no idea what it was.

"No. " I repeated the word, hoping I had said the right thing.

The man gave a sigh, a hand running through his hair. He was silent for a moment, seeming to mull things over in his head.

"Come on, follow me," he said, taking my hand while leading me away. "Sato, watch the door!" he yelled to someone across the room. I heard an incoherent muffled response but paid no attention to it.

He pulled me deeper and deeper into the building, dodging and ducking between guests. I noticed a strong thick scent in the air the further inside I went. Everyone had some type of drink in their hands ranging from bright vivid bursts of color to deep dark ambers. Their glasses seemed to be the source of the scent.

Before I knew it I was standing in the front of the neon countertop of the bar, hand still gripped by the emerald eyed man.

"Elise, can I borrow you for a sec?" the man asked an ombre haired woman.

She turned towards us, the blond ends of her hair almost glowing from the light of the counter. Dark blue jeans and a black uniform shirt made her blend right in the her fellow employees. Brown eyes focused on me first before they flicked to the man on my right.

"This better be good news." she replied in a dead pan voice.

"It is," he said to the woman with a chuckle. "Now you stay here. I'm just going to make sure everything is alright before I take you back."

I watched as the two walked to the end of the bar and chatted for a bit. I wasn't sure what to make of the conversation. The woman seemed a bit disgruntled, frowning throughout and waving her hands at times. The brown haired man seemed just as calm as ever, green eyes still bright, a lopsided smile never leaving his face. The woman walked away in the middle of the man talking, shaking her head.

"Do what you want." she said through gritted teeth, busying her hands with the glasses in front of her.

"Thanks," the man replied cheerfully. "Oh, and Elise, you won't regret this."

"Whatever." the woman replied with a sulk.

The man walked me to the very back of the building. The backroom he took me to was small and cramped, glasses and plastic racks all over the countertops. A man with blonde hair was rushing back and forth, organizing glasses and fiddling with some sort of machine.

"Advian, how many times have we told you not to smoke back here?" asked the green eyed man.

The blond man sighed, pulling back his shoulder length hair into a ponytail. "Enough times to make me want to deck you again."

"Let's just not set off the fire alarm again. Elise will kill you."

The blonde gave an irritated click of his tongue before extinguishing a white and yellow stick he had in his mouth. "What do you need Logan? I'm busy."

"I've found you an assistant." the green eyed man, Logan, announced proudly.

Piercing silver eyes glanced at me for a second. "Who, her?" Advian questioned, rushing plastic racks of glasses from one side of the room to the other. "Does she even know what she's doing?"

"Nope." Logan replied, beaming.

Letting a heavy sigh escape through clenched teeth, Advian held up something from one of the racks. "What is this?"

"A glass?" I replied, partially confused by the relevance of the question.

"Perfect, you're hired," Tossing me a black cloth, Advian stacked a few empty racks before continuing. "Your job is to wash the glasses. I don't care if you organize them or not. Just wash whatever. I bring you as fast as possible."

Before I knew it, Logan was gone and I was alone with Advian, following his instructions word for word. I was taught how to wash all of the glasses in the various washers that were in the room. Once I got used to the work, it was almost like what I was back in the other world. I washed the glasses with the same thoughtless way I had wandered the city. No thoughts or questions ran through my head at the beginning. I was like a near blank slate; following what few instructions I had, I questioned nothing nor wanted more.

I hadn't noticed when Logan came to break Advian until he asked how I felt and how I was doing. Unsure of what to say I answered honestly.

"I don't understand what you mean. I don't feel anything."

In hindsight, that must have been an unsettling response. Logan seemed to think nothing of it though. He just smiled and said I seemed fine.

I didn't notice when Advian came back either. I was too focused on having a purpose. In the other world, I wanted to know where I was. If I hadn't seen my reflection, I wouldn't have thought twice about myself never mind another person. It was similar now as well. I needed to wash the glasses. That was all that I thought of. It was all I needed.

I was almost startled when the flow of glasses stopped. Advian sighed heavily as he sat down, wiping a light sheen of sweat from his brow.

"You can take a break you know." he murmured, putting another yellow and white stick in his mouth.

Unsure of what a break was I stood still, eyes wandering to the doorway in search of more glasses.

"Common, sit over here." he said, pointing to a stool.

I obeyed without question, silently moving to the seat next to the man.

"You work like a machine." Advian commented. A hazy smoke began to fill the room. A unique smell filled the air. I didn't mind it though. It was somewhat pleasant. Almost something familiar to it.

"I don't know how to be any other way." I replied, mind drifting back to the conversation at hand.

"So I gathered," the silver eyed man murmured. "Wait here for a bit."

Before I could respond, Advian was on his feet and heading out the door, a white trail of smoke left in his wake. Quite a bit of time passed before he returned, Elise in tow.

"Here is your pay. Eighty gil. I added a little extra since you don't have anything," the ombre haired woman said, handing me some paper. "If you're new in the city and you need some quick cash, come back tomorrow and we'll put you to work again."

"You're quick. Coming back or not isn't an option." Advian said, the barest hint of a smile on his lips. "Come back tomorrow at six."

"Advian!" Elise shouted, punching her coworker in the arm.

"Tomorrow night. Six o'clock. Don't be late. Keep the apron. Just don't wear it around on your way out." the blond continued, ignoring the woman's protest.

Assuming I was to leave, I stood up and headed for the exit, removing the apron as I walked out. Logan flashed me a smile as he held open the door for me as I wordlessly left the now empty bar.

Looking back on things, they all probably thought they would never see me again. At least, they probably hoped they wouldn't given how quiet I was and the lack of expressions.

Thinking that I needed to blend in, I walked straight back to the abandoned house, trying to walk with purpose like the others in this city.

I sat on the rubble of the abandoned building, thinking of what to do next. For the first time, time mattered. I had somewhere to be at six. I needed a clock. Remembering the clock in the square where the bar was, I knew where I would wait. I headed back to the cobbled square, sat on the bench facing the clock and waited.

My eyes stayed focused on the clock, never straying for even a second until things started to brighten. Slowly, a dim light came from above, illuminating small random sections of the ground. I turned my eyes to where the sky should have been for the first time only to see a shield of silver. I didn't know what it was back then, but my eyes gazed at the bottom of the upper plate for the first time, only small trickles of dim light seeping through.


End file.
